


A Date with a Devil

by PurrfecktlySinful



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Demon!Sans - Freeform, First Date, Fluff, Fontcest, M/M, PapySans, angel!papyrus - Freeform, first festival, pure indulgent floof, reborntale, sans can be a booger, warning: might be cavity inducing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11866149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurrfecktlySinful/pseuds/PurrfecktlySinful
Summary: Papyrus has noticed the humans are up to something! He wants Sans to come with him to check it out.Submission for the fluff category of the Undertail Fanfic contest in the Fluff Category.Pairing is Reborntale - Demon Sans x Angel Papyrus





	A Date with a Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIIVVVVVVVEEEEE!!! *rises from the dead*
> 
> No, not really. Life hasn't QUITE killed me yet, lol. It's just been really chaotic. Hopefully, though this is the start of getting my writing back on track!

Papyrus always did seem to know how to ruin a good nap. 

It was a pleasant late summer afternoon. The worst of the day’s heat had passed and the large oak Sans slept under provided plenty of comfortable shade to keep the sun from overheating his bones. Even better, his vantage point at the top of a large hill meant that there was a constant soft breeze that tugged lightly at the edges of his jacket, bringing with it varied teasing scents from the human town below.

A familiar rush of feathers pulled him out of his doze as Papyrus landed nearby. Dammit. He had thought that the angel would have stayed gone at least until dusk. He cracked his eyes open just in time for his initial irritation at being woke up to be washed away by the awe and jealousy he always felt when he saw Papyrus’ wings. Large, gorgeous and a pale orange-gold; they seemed to shine with a gentle inner light, even during the day.

They were soft too. Sans recalled smugly the last time he had gotten to touch them, and his magic tingled pleasantly in response. 

“SANS! ARE YOU REALLY STILL SLEEPING!?” Papyrus called, his tone full of disapproval.

“not anymore.” Sans rumbled, turning on his side away from Papyrus.

“HOW CAN YOU JUST SLEEP THROUGH THE DAY LIKE THAT? I JUST CANNOT BELIEVE HOW LAZY—”

“is there a reason you woke me up?” Sans asked, rolling back over and propping himself up on one elbow. He really wasn’t in the mood for a lecture at the moment and once Papyrus got going, they’d likely be here till nightfall.

Sans’ tail beat a light staccato against the earth as he waited for Papyrus’ answer. Something must have happened to pry the angel away from his precious mortals. 

Papyrus blinked, caught off guard for a moment by the interruption. Then his face lit up as he recalled the reason for his return.

“THE HUMANS ARE UP TO SOMETHING!” He declared.

There was a pause, and Sans supposed Papyrus was waiting for him to react to what the angel obviously thought was a shocking revelation.

Sans spared a glance for the cluster of roof tops below. He supposed there might be a bit more activity than usual in the roads and lanes that meandered between the modest structures, but he failed to be impressed. Humans were ALWAYS up to something, and while much of it was excellent entertainment, none of it seemed all that new. They had only been on the surface for a few weeks and Sans felt as though he had learned everything he needed to know about humans.

“is that so?” he said.

Completely missing Sans’ tone in his enthusiasm, Papyrus plowed on.

“YES! THEY SEEM TO BE EXCITED ABOUT SOMETHING THEY’RE CALLING A FESTIVAL.”

“sounds thrilling.” Sans said in a way that meant he was anything but thrilled. He yawned, stretching and flexing his clawed feet.

“I WANT TO GO.” Papyrus said. 

“then go.” Sans grunted as he got to his feet. “i’m not stopping you.”

“YOU’RE COMING WITH ME!” 

“no.”

Papyrus blinked again at the refusal, his smile faltering a bit.

“WHY NOT?”

That caught Sans off guard. Papyrus was usually more than content to keep him away from the humans, so his refusals were generally meant with good grace as the angel charged on to whatever adventure he was a part of next. This time, however, Papyrus seemed disappointed.

But he wasn’t about to let Papyrus know he was concerned. He rose to his feet and extended his leathery wings, pausing to collect his thoughts. He glanced sideways at Papyrus to guage his reaction as he answered.

“because…” He said casually, “when you arrived I was in the middle of a really good nap. a demon’s gotta get his beauty rest, you know?”

Papyrus crossed his arms and gave Sans a skeptical look.

“SANS, NEITHER OF US NEEDS TO SLEEP AND YOU KNOW IT.”

“yes, but when was the last time you saw a demon as good looking as I am?” Sans winked roguishly at Papyrus. Usually that maneuver got the angel to crack a bit of a smile.

Instead, Papyrus’ wings drooped.

“SO… YOU REALLY DON’T WANT TO GO?” The look of abject disappointment on his face was obvious and Sans found himself scrambling mentally to recover.

He never could stand to see Papyrus upset for long.

“ok. what’s going on? why do you want me to go so bad?” he asked gruffly, shoving his hands into his pockets and regarding Papyrus sullenly.

“WELL… THERE’S THIS THING THAT HUMANS DO WHEN THEY… WELL, WHEN THEY REALLY LIKE SOMEONE. IT’S CALLED A ‘DATE’. IT’S WHEN A COUPLE SPENDS SPECIAL TIME TOGETHER…”

As Papyrus spoke, his voice became softer, more uncertain, and a faint orange blush dusted his cheek bones. Sans’ soul thumped at the sight. 

Fuck, that was adorable.

Sans racked his brain. He could be pretty sure that Papyrus’ definition of “special time” was not going to be the same as what Sans had in mind. It seemed that the angel just wanted to spend time with him? What was the point of that? Sans wasn’t sure, but he felt an answering rush of heat to his own face as Papyrus continued to stammer out his explanation.

“…SO I WAS MAYBE HOPING, SINCE WE’RE A COUPLE AND YOU DID SAY THAT YOU L-L-LO—”

“hold it.” Sans deliberately interrupted a second time. He sure as HELL wasn’t about to let Papyrus blurt out loud something Sans had told him in private in the heat of the moment. He tried to calm his racing soul. What was there to get so flustered about, even? This was the same feather-brained, annoyingly positive angel he had always been around since their rebirth.

Sans took a deep breath, running a hand over his face as he collected himself. All he had to do was put his foot down and insist that he wasn’t about to go to this silly human festival. Papyrus would just have to deal with it.

He looked up to find Papyrus staring at him, the angel’s expression caught somewhere between guarded hope and resigned disappointment. 

“SO… YOU DON’T WANT TO GO?” he asked, a plaintive tone barely audible in his voice.

There was a very long, tense pause.

“ah— fuck it, why not?” Sans finally conceded, shrugging.

Papyrus immediately perked up excitement shining in his eyes.

“NYEH HEH HEH! OF COURSE YOU COULD NOT RESIST THE CHARM OF THE GREAT PAPYRUS! PREPARE YOURSELF FOR A DATING EXPERIENCE YOU WILL NEVER FORGET!”

“heh. just lead the way, Pap.” Sans said, relaxing as Papyrus’ mood improved.

With a last joyful NYEH, Papyrus turned, spread his glorious wings and took off toward the human town.

***************************

A short time later Sans and Papyrus walked into town, the angel still apologizing sheepishly to the grouchy demon.

“I REALLY AM SORRY, SANS. I WAS SO HAPPY YOU AGREED TO COME I FORGOT YOU CAN’T FLY.” 

Sans stunted wings flared in irritation.

“like hell you did.” he growled.

Papyrus went quiet, apparently deciding it was best to let the matter rest for the time being.

As they progressed toward the center of town, the streets steadily became busier, the hum and murmur of excited voices filling the air around them. The mortals took no notice of the two visitors in their midst, dozens of eyes staring right through them. A pair of children, giggling and dodging through the crowd ran straight into the pair, but instead of colliding they just phased right through, continuing down the road almost as though nothing had happened. Only the child who had passed through Sans paused momentarily with a shiver, glancing behind them in puzzlement before shrugging it off and dashing away after their friend. 

Papyrus reached down and took Sans’ hand in his own. 

“IT WOULD NOT DO IF THE GREAT PAPYRUS LOST HIS DATE IN THE CROWD.” He explained.

Sans stared at Papyrus. Lost? There was no way for them to lose each other. The crowd was no impediment and they could easily sense each others’ presence as long as they didn’t wander too far away from each other. Sans didn’t even have to see the angel to know where he was if he wanted to find him. 

He almost opened his mouth to say as much when he noticed the blush had returned to Papyrus’ cheeks. 

Oh. 

This must be a part of this whole “dating” business Papyrus had been going on about. He was using the crowd as an excuse to hold his hand.

Well, it wasn’t like holding hands felt bad or anything.

It felt quite nice actually.

Sans glanced down at the hand enveloping his own. Long, elegant phalanges, flawless, ivory white and unbelievably warm, they dwarfed his own and were a stunning contrast to the curved claws Sans had. He wondered briefly why Papyrus had even bothered staying with him all this time, and his grip on the angel’s hand tightened at the thought.

At the next break in the crowd Papyrus suddenly let go and charged forward, leaving Sans looking at his empty hand, a pang of regret and loss stinging his soul.

“SANS, LOOK! ISN’T IT BEAUTIFUL?” Papyrus cried.

Papyrus stood in the center of a wide street, wings quivering with excitement as he took in the sights around him. On either side stood vibrant booths and stalls, with lights and streamers strung above them in drooping, glittering arcs. Signs at regular intervals advertised all manner of foods, games and shops for the entertainment of all. From more than a few of these stalls wafted glorious smells telling of a variety of foods, making Sans’ mouth water. He had found since his rebirth that eating was nearly as much fun as sleeping, despite the fact that neither were strictly necessary. 

They wandered from stall to stall, Papyrus exclaiming delightedly at each new wonder they encountered. He marveled over the handmade goods at each small shop, watched avidly as all sorts of treats and foods were prepared, and cheered on the humans taking part in the festival games. Sans was more than happy to trail along behind him, though his eyes followed Papyrus more than the crowd around them. There was something infectious about the angel’s demeanor that made Sans enjoy himself, a faint smile on his face as he watched Papyrus flit from one thing to the next.

Papyrus became particularly interested in one of the game stalls. Its owner sat on a stool, and before him was a large basin filled with water. In the water were dozens and dozens of beautiful colored fish swimming to and fro in slow, lazy patterns. 

“I WONDER WHAT KIND OF GAME THIS IS… WHAT DO YOU THINK, SANS?” Papyrus said.

“noff shurr.” Sans said around a mouthful of smoked chicken. He took the last bite from the skewer in his hand before licking the grease from the wooden stick, making sure not to miss the bits that had dripped onto his claws. The small paper tray that he had helped himself to from one of the stalls was still in his other hand. It was laden with a few more skewers of chicken he was saving for later. They steamed in the cool evening air, their savory scent filling Sans’ nose.

“WHERE ON EARTH DID YOU GET THOSE, SANS?” Papyrus asked.

“oh… just around…” Sans answered vaguely

Papyrus gave Sans a disapproving stare, which Sans responded to with a shrug. Deciding against pursuing the matter further, Papyrus turned back to the game stall as a pair of humans approached with the intent of playing.

They were obviously a couple, the woman kneeling down to admire the colorful fish. 

“Oh, they’re so lovely!” she exclaimed

The man who was accompanying her looked on indulgently, radiating a smug confidence and possessiveness over the woman. Immediately catching on to the possibility of some fine mortal entertainment, Sans raised his eye ridges at the guy, curious about what was going to happen next. 

“Well, I happen to be quite good at this game. Would you like me to catch you one?” The man boasted.

Oh, this should be good. Sans shot a look at Papyrus. The angel was quite absorbed at the other end of the basin, watching the fish swim around, entranced by their colors and the frills of their delicate fins.

The man passed a copper coin over to the owner of the stall, who handed him a small wire loop with tissue paper over it and a bowl. The game as explained was quite simple. Use the loop to scoop a fish into the bowl. Any fish captured belonged to them.

In his eagerness to impress his companion the man snatched the tools from the owner, waving him and his explanations off.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just watch! I promise, dearest, you’ll go home with five or six of these beauties for your garden pond, on my honor!” He declared loudly.

The man crouched down over the basin, cup in one hand, scoop in another, poised to strike. He watched the flicker of light off of fish scales just beneath the surface of the water, waiting for his chance. 

Suddenly he lunged forward, the scoop vanishing momentarily beneath the surface as he took a swipe at a promising fish…

… Only to come up empty, the tissue covering the loop soggy and torn.

The man frowned, and his companion made a small sound of disappointment.

“That was obviously a fluke.” The man grumbled, digging another coin from his pocket. “Here, I wish to try again.”

He tried again, and failed again.

He tried another five times with no luck.

Sans was enjoying every moment. Every time the man missed his face got darker and darker, his ruddy country complexion turning red at first and then almost purpling with anger, frustration and embarrassment. His companion, reading the faltering mood, finally rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“Sweetheart, it’s quite alright. I don’t really want them anyways. Remember last year, how all the fish died in the first frost? I couldn’t do that to the poor things.”

At that point things could have gone either way, but Sans was nowhere near done enjoying himself. Reaching out with his presence, he gave the man a small emotional push, darkening his mood further and shortening his temper. This turned what should have been a mollifying gesture into the final straw.

The man stood up stiffly and threw the bowl and scoop down at the owner’s feet with a clatter. 

“It’s absolutely ridiculous! There’s no way I could have lost! This game was rigged from the start! I demand my money back!”

The owner, of course, refused and told the man exactly where he could stick his lost pride.

The argument escalated from there, finally developing into a shouting match on both sides, neither party willing to back down. Sans moved around the altercation like a sculptor adjusting the poses of his models, providing a ‘helpful’ push here and there to keep things going, munching on another chicken skewer as he did so. He even managed to get the woman involved, so that she was shouting at her companion, who was in turn shouting at the owner of the stall. A small crowd had gathered to watch, and there were murmurs about what might happen next and even bets placed on who would win out.

Sans watched the whole thing with a sense of pure fulfillment and satisfaction. It was so much FUN to goad mortals like this.

The man had just reached across the basin and grabbed the stall owner by the collar to drag him forward when suddenly Sans was yanked forcefully backwards. He yelped, dropping the plate with the last two skewers. They hit the dusty ground with a sad plop and rolled through the dirt.

“SANS!” Papyrus' voice cut across the turmoil as he dragged the demon away from the fighting humans. Once they had gotten a short distance away he whirled around and glared at Sans, his hands on his hips, wings bridled in anger. “WHAT ON EARTH WERE YOU DOING OVER THERE!?”

“was just having a bit of fun.” Sans grumbled, irritated at the loss of both his food and his diversion. 

Another loud shout from the direction of the game stall attracted their attention. Papyrus scowled at Sans.

“YOU STAY HERE. DON’T MOVE.” He commanded before marching off toward the chaos. 

Sans stood, hands in his pockets, back slouched as he glared at the ground in front of him. What the hell had that been about? Sans had just been teasing the mortals. It was their own fault for being so damned easy to influence in the first place. And he was a demon, what exactly did Papyrus expect him to do? 

Looking back up, Sans saw Papyrus moving nervously around the arguing group, pausing here and there, no doubt using his own influence to push the conversation in a more positive direction. It wasn’t long before Sans saw the man sheepishly apologize, first to the owner of the stall, and then to his companion. The owner of the stall also seemed to magnanimously forgive the situation, and it wasn’t long before the couple happily walked away arm in arm, a complimentary fish swimming around in a water filled baggie carried in the woman’s hands.

Papyrus returned to where Sans was standing and gave him an exasperated look, his face lined with a resigned tiredness that hadn’t been there before. It wasn’t surprising, really. What Papyrus had done was the angelic equivalent of swimming upstream in a strong current. Sans felt a pang of guilt, which he promptly shoved back down. There was no reason he should have to apologize for doing something that was in his nature. However, he couldn’t quite bring himself to look Papyrus in the eye and see the disappointment there, opting instead to stare at his clawed toes, preparing himself for the lecture he knew was coming.

He heard Papyrus take a deep breath.

“WELL THAT WAS A LOT OF EXCITEMENT!” Papyrus said brightly, and Sans looked back up at him in surprise. “BUT IT WAS NOTHING THE GREAT PAPYRUS COULD NOT HANDLE, AND NOW THAT IT’S TAKEN CARE OF WE CAN CONTINUE OUR DATE!”

Papyrus led the way forward and Sans followed behind him, trying to wrap his mind around what had happened. Wasn’t Papyrus mad at him? He HAD caused a ruckus, instigating a fight between mortals while they had been enjoying their date. 

Wait… WAS he enjoying their date?

He was still turning the possibility over in his mind when he ran into Papyrus, who had suddenly stopped. 

“what the fuck?” he exclaimed. 

But Papyrus didn’t hear him. Puzzled, Sans stepped around the angel to see what was so important he had to stop in the middle of the damned fairway.

He froze at what he saw. Ahead of them was a large cleared square of space that had been lined with wooden planks to provide a level floor. The area was filled with people dancing. There was a band playing on stage and their lively music rang out over the dance floor. Torches and strings of lights lit the area despite the fading light of dusk, making everything shine and sparkle with an otherworldly quality that was breathtaking.

Before Sans could say a word, Papyrus took two long strides and launched himself into the air, immediately swept up by the excitement of the festival and it’s music. Sans could only stare, speechless as Papyrus rose, his white bones and pale gold feathers shining brightly as the light of day faded. The angel swooped, dove and spun, flying gracefully over the crowd of dancers, mirroring them in his own way as the music played. A strange warmth grew in Sans’ soul as he watched, a smile turning his sharp teeth upward. Papyrus was full of pure joy and completely in his element. Sans was so enamored that for once it never occurred to him to be jealous of the angel’s gift of flight.

After passing over the stage, Papyrus banked, gliding in a curving arc and returning to Sans’ side of the dance floor. Diving low, his feet first skimmed and then touched the earth, changing from a glide to a run as he folded his wings up behind him. 

Beaming, he reached out to Sans and Sans, without thinking, took Papyrus’ hand.

“COME ON, SANS! IT’S FUN!” Papyrus laughed as he dragged the stunned demon out onto the dance floor. Grabbing Sans’ other hand, he skipped and spun them around and around in time to the music, twirling and moving across the floor in random patterns. Sans could only hold on, his soul beating fast, giddy with the music and entranced by the beauty that was Papyrus. He didn’t even notice that his smile had transformed into a goofy grin, and his ears were so full of the music around them that he didn’t even hear the sound of his own laughter.

******************

Sans wasn’t sure how long they danced, but finally Papyrus was satisfied and they made their way in warm, companionable silence back to the hill overlooking the village. Papyrus had once again taken Sans’ hand in his own and Sans felt contented to merely walk alongside the angel, surrounded by the soft rustling of the grass and the soft chirping of summer insects.

Once they reached the top of the hill Sans flopped down at the base of the large oak tree, stretching theatrically. 

“man what a blast. i’m ready for about twenty solid hours of sleep to recover from that mess.” Sans said good-naturedly, leaning back against the tree and staring up at the night sky.

There was the soft sound of rustling clothes and wings as Papyrus also sat down, settling himself in next to Sans. Sans looked up at him inquiringly. Usually the angel wasn’t a really big fan of things like rest and relaxation.

Papyrus also stared up at the stars that had started to speckle the night sky, but he seemed to be preoccupied with something, his hands fidgeting absentmindedly in his lap, his face full of nervous worry.

Sans wondered what it could be. Hadn’t they had plenty of fun at the festival? Was Papyrus still mad about the trouble Sans had caused? Another pang of guilt lanced through his soul as he thought of the tired look of disappointment Papyrus had given him earlier. 

After an awkward silence, Sans cleared his throat.

“i… ah…” he stopped, considered what he was about to say, then started again, “i may have, maybe, messed up a bit earlier.”

He turned to find Papyrus staring intently at him, an unreadable expression on the angel’s face. Suddenly Sans felt off balance and nervous, and he looked away, grasping for something more to say.

“i don’t mean the mortals. i couldn’t give a flying fuck about the mortals, they’re hilarious when they’re all ragey like that” Sans started to chuckle, but quickly changed it into a cough as he realized that it might not be a good idea to laugh at his own antics. “anyways you wanted to do the whole date thing and I guess that might not have been the right time for screwing around with the humans.”

There was another pause that hung between them, Sans becoming more and more tense as Papyrus remained silent. Finally the angel spoke.

“SANS? LOOK AT ME.”

Sans looked up, preparing himself to retaliate should Papyrus decide to start an argument…

… Only to have Papyrus lean down and press his teeth gently to Sans’.

The kiss must not have lasted long, but to Sans it felt like it lingered for an eternity, the soft buzz of Papyrus’ magic against his mouth making him feel pleasantly light headed and fuzzy. He could swear in that moment he could feel their souls beating in time with one another, a slow and soothing rhythm that calmed him, reminding him that despite their differences, they belonged to each other.

Papyrus was his home.

More quickly than Sans would have wished it was over. Papyrus pulled away, smiling softly down at him.

“NYEH HEH HEH. NO DATE IS COMPLETE WITHOUT A KISS GOOD NIGHT! MY DATING POWER IS IRRESISTIBLE!” He said, his voice gentle and warm. “ALSO, THANK YOU, SANS. IT MAKES ME HAPPY TO KNOW YOU CARE ENOUGH TO APOLOGIZE TO ME.”

Sans felt indignation rise within him, his pride urging him to argue and protest Papyrus' words, but he was interrupted by a sudden loud popping noise. 

Startled, he felt his soul clench with fear. Was someone targeting them? Were they in danger? 

He felt his magic rise and roil, ready to defend them from any attacker. 

Papyrus’ hand fell on his shoulder, pulling him back into the present. He looked up to see Papyrus staring at the sky, eyes sparkling as he pointed upward with his other hand. 

“LOOK, SANS!” 

Sans blinked dumbly at him for a moment before a flash of light caught his attention from the corner of his eye and he finally turned his head toward where Papyrus was pointing. 

The sky was filled with shimmering bursts of vibrant color. They bloomed in the sky, spreading out before arcing and trailing downward in bright streamers that faded into the darkness. Others exploded into existence moments later, followed by another, and another, till the sky was filled with nothing but sparkling lights in various shades of reds, blues, golds and purples. 

It was breath-takingly beautiful.

He was only vaguely aware of Papyrus’ excited chatter as the show continued, wave after wave of light and color that kept him enraptured and breathless. His hearing almost hurt with the loud whistles, pops and bangs as the fireworks went off above them, the louder ones resounding as deep as his soul and even the very marrow of his bones. The clean cool air of a summer evening was quickly tinged with the smell of sulfur and smoke, which mixed with the scents of the festival below and wafted up towards them. 

It seemed to go on for forever.

It was over too quickly. 

Then there was the climax; A final cacophony of noise, light and color that lasted for minutes and seemed to fill every sense Sans had before suddenly the last firework faded away, the dark and silence returning in an almost equally deafening contrast to the overwhelming noise from only moments ago. A smoky haze hung in the sky, the only remaining evidence of the blazing glory from before.

Sans took what felt like his first breath since the display had started. 

“holy shit, Pap. that was amazing!” He said. He had never thought the humans could do something so impressive.

He turned to see Papyrus’ response, only to find that the angel had fallen asleep where he rested against the tree, his chest rising and falling gently with low, even breaths. 

“heh. so much for not needing sleep” Sans said, reaching out to run his claws lightly along Papyrus’ cheek and down his jawline. On an impulse, he leaned down, whispering a single heartfelt sentence into the angel’s ear. 

Papyrus smiled in his sleep and gave a happy sigh.

“welp, i guess it's time for that nap.”

With one final stretch, Sans settled himself against Papyrus and began to drift off, surrounded by the angel’s comforting scent and cradled by his favorite bed of pale, orange-gold feathers.

As he fell fast asleep, he almost missed Papyrus’ murmured response.

“I LOVE YOU TOO, SANS.”


End file.
